Republic of Japan
Hello there. We are the Yamamoto Imperial Navy. For those who want to know, we are a force that hopes to bring the world to peace. We have remained hidden for quite some time, and we have observe all that has happened. We have spies and agents everywhere, knowing everything you do. We hope to use this knowledge to bring the world back together. And you can help as well. If you don't like Japan, their food, their culture, their navy or just have something against them, then this navies is not for you. If you are a Japanese geek/otaku, lover, and/or an anti-Nazi, then welcome: this navy is just for you. Enrolment Note that this for your RP character in this navy 1) What is your character's name? (must be Japanese) 2) What is your GC name? 3) Do you hack/use mods? If so, which ones? 4) What ships you like to build? 5) How do you react around people? 6) What other navies are you a member of? Rules There are some rules that you will need to know and follow. So read well or suffer IC and OOC punishments if you don't. : 1) You must respect each other, regardless of grudges. : 2) No flamewars, or the comment will be deleted if possible. : 3) The name of your ships has to be Japanese, maybe Chinese or if we are lenient, German. : 4) You must obey your superiors and admins. : 5) All war declorations, alliance making and territorial conquests must be approved by the Emperor, the Shogun or the Fleet Admiral. : 6) The fleet admiral is incharge of all naval operations, unless lead otherwise, eg by the shogun. : 7) The Grand Marial is in charge of all land operations, unless lead otherwise. : 8) The shogun can lead all military forces if he pleases, and must be obeyed, unless both the Grand Marial and Fleet Admiral disagree with good reason. Ranks Imperial : Emperor: Leads the nation and make diplomatic decisions, eg alliances : Shogun: Leads the military on the Emperor's behalf Navy : Fleet Admiral: In charge of all naval operations. Has complete control aside from the Emperor and Shogun : Admiral: Second highest rank, all officers below report to him. If needed, ships can be pulled from other fleets with permission by the fleet admiral, has major political power : Vice Admiral: All officers below report to him and follow his orders. Can command fleets, has some political power : Upper Rear Admiral: Has command over fleets, all commodores report to him, has very little political power : Lower Rear Admiral: Has command over fleets, all commodores report to him does not have political power : Commodore: Can command fleets, but must listen to superiors. Does not have political power : Captain: Lower rank, can only command a battle group. Does not have political power : Commander: Lower rank, can only command 1-4 ships at a time. Does not have political power : Lieutenant Commander: Lower rank, can only command 1-2 ships, maybe an escort. Does not have political power : Lieutenant: Lower rank, can only command one ship, and two escorts. Does not have political power. Army : Field Marshal: Leads all land operations. Has complete control over it asides from the Emperor and Shogun. : General: The army equivelant to the Admiral, can control most forces. : Lieutenant General: Can control a division of tanks, has some political power. : Brigadier General: Can control a brigade of tanks, has no political power : Colonel: Can command only 2-3 tanks, has no political power. Air Force : Air Marshal: Leads all air operations. Has complete control over it asides from the Emperor and Shogun. : General: The Air Force equivelant to the Admiral, can control most squadrons. : Air Marshal: Can control a division of air squadrons, has some political power. : Vice Air Marshal: Can control only 2-3 squadrons, has no political power. : Air Commodore: Can command only 2-3 aircraft wings, has no political power. Members Imperial Leaders : Emperor Meiji Yamamoto: A calm, collective type of man, he enjoys listening to music and playing Chinese Chess. He is great friends with the shogun and he hopes not only to increase his power, bt also bring the Earth to peace. (Played by Khoi Tran) : Shogun Tetsuo Shoji: Friends with the emperor, he is a kind, friendly man who is loyal to his emperor. He is an expert swords master, and a secret good old friend with his rival: Shogun Chen Kai of the Khoifish Empire. (Played by Khoi Tran) Naval Leaders : Fleet Admiral Kazuto Ikari: An expert in maritime strategy and ship designing, he is responsible for salvaging three relics from World War II and making them the first ships in the YIN. (Played by Harmonmj13) : Admiral Akira Mizuko: an expert tactician and experienced naval commander, Mizuko can design ships faster than their counterparts in other fleets. He has been in the navy upwards of 40 years, and will continue to serve until he dies in combat. (Played by USS Zumwalt DDG 1000) : Vice Admiral Takahiro Kichiro Kobayashi: Originally born in a slum family in Tokyo, Kobayashi fled as soon as he could, and managed to become part of the YIN. He rose the ranks, and is now Upper Rear Admiral. (Played by FlammeumDraco333) : Upper Rear Admiral Yoshi Hitari: TBA (Played by Captain rudder guy Kevin1) : Lower Rear Admiral Jonasanmākasu: '''Son of a American Commodore and a Japanese Woman In Tokyo, Jonasanmākasu,Fled from his American Father to Japan to his mother only to see her dead.He Joined the YIN and He rose the ranks and is now a Lower Rear Admiral.(Played by CommodoreGregory) : : '''Commodore of Yokosuka Naval Base: There's not much to to say about him, he's just pretty quiet, not liking to attract attention. (Played by Aghostintheboat) Sailors/Personnel : Captain Misato Katsuragi: A young woman of strong intelligence, she is the captain of the battleship Yamato and second-in-command of the First Naval Task Force. (Played by Harmonmj13) : Commander Fuyuki Sakurai: A man with 40 years of naval service, he is one of the commanders of the First Cruiser Division. (Played by Harmonmj13) : The Yokuska Crew: '''A group of Lieutenents who either command or are second in command of a cruiser within the Yokosuka Cruisers, details classified for now. : '''Ship Designer Shibukji Shukishi: A teenager, he has no experience in fighting with a navy or army. He has great experience in building and designing ships, and is the ultimate Japanese warplane and warship geek ever, knowing a lot of Japanese ships and planes, and always wanting to know more. (Played by Khoi Tran) Army Leaders : General Jieke He: A man born to Chinese parents, Jieke He is the leader of the army base in Kure and an old friend of Vice Admiral Ikari back in their pre-academy days. (Played by Harmonmj13) Current Status Political Relationships Allies *AIF *CIS *Israel *ANF *United States of America **North American Aerospace Defense Command Non-Aggression Pacts *None Trade Partnerships *None Enemies *None Technology Researched *Basic Warp *Basic Railguns **Advanced Railguns *Basic Lasers *Basic Stealth **Advanced Stealth *Basic Cloaking **Advanced Cloaking *Basic Munitions **Advanced Munitions (category) ***"Variable/Variety" Shells ***Improved Torpedo Propulsion *FABRAS (details classified) Military Aerospace Fleet SDFupgrade.PNG|Recently obtaining a refit, the now full four ship class of Kami-Class Aerospace Multi-Purpose Battleship is now better then ever, upgrades included more missiles, AA weaponry and a centralised railgun imbedded into the hull. UEF/YIN Kataprakt RP1.jpg|The KG-7 Areion is a upgraded version of the KG-6 Sureipunīru armed with more 2040mm guns, a pair of devastators guns, and more AA railguns at the loss of heavy missiles but retains the railgun, 460mm, and 105mm guns as well as it's airwing. UEF/YIN Kataprakt 2.PNG|The KG-6 Sureipunīru is a all-round light multi-purpose frigate armed with mostly 530mm, 460mm, and AA railguns with secondaries of 2040mm guns and a centralised railgun. In addition with a lot of heavy missiles, the KG-6 Sureipunīru embarks an airwing of 72 fighters. Navy Prefixes can be either "IJN" or "YIN". IJN Yamato BB-1.JPG|IJN Yamato (BBG-01), sunk during a suicide mission, called "Operation Ten-go" during WWII, she and her sister ship Musashi (BBG-02) were raised and became the first ships commissioned into YIN service. IJN Shinano.JPG|IJN Shinano (CVN-01) was the half-sister of the Yamato-class and converted into carrier during construction. She was sunk during WWII, but was found and salvaged from her watery grave. Mikasa-class DDG.JPG|IJN Mikasa (DDG-01) YINbattlecruiser.jpg|The IJN Tsushima (CC-01), or sometimes YIN Tsushima, and her sisters are some of the first major capital ships built from scratch in the navy. They have great firepower and good speed, but is slightly lacking in the armour department, though still is better armoured than many other contemporary battlecruisers. Niyodo.jpg|The IJN Niyodo (CAV-03) is an aviation cruiser. Carrying a large number of scout bombers, she shows much influence to KISDF design, in terms of armouring, engines and overal firepower, with her large 46cm guns at the front. IJN Kongo CC-04.JPG|IJN Kongo (CC-04), a modern version of the original WWII battlecruiser. Natsu-class CVE.JPG|IJN Natsu (CVE-01) HoundsofthePacific.jpg|The IJN Hiōkami (CC-08) of the Hiōkami-class is one of 3 light battlecruisers. Based on the B-65-class and Senjo-class cruisers, she is used for scouting and raiding. 2 more similar ships were rebuilt as hybrids, forming the Ryūho-class. Ryūhoclass.jpg|Based on the Hiōkami-class, the Ryūho-class aviation battlecruiser had her aft guns and all plasma cannons removed. One 46cm turret was replaced by a 40.6cm turret and they are positioned slightly differently. She has an offensive complement of 27 aircraft, but many more can be carried in her hanger under the flight deck. Guren no Yumiya.JPG|IJN Guren no Yumiya (BBG-08) translates to "crimson bow and arrow" Jiyuu no Tsubasa.JPG|IJN Jiyū no Tsubasa (BBG-10), subclass of the Guren no Yumiya-class. translates to "wings of freedom" Fugaku.jpg|The IJN Fugaku (CC-11) is a slightly improved battlecruiser compare to the Hiōkami-class. While smaller and slightly less maneuverable, she is more durable and slightly faster. Fear the Fuso NARNSBB-203-1.jpg|''Fuso''-class battleship. 6x3 460mm, 6x3 400mm, numerous AA and ASW, 6300 toughness. Two ships, Fuso and Yamashiro. Ise Ise Baby NARNSBB-205-1.jpg|''Ise''-class battleship. Same armament as Fuso-class, but with a different turret layout. Two ships, Ise and Hyuga. IJN Fumimaro Konoe FFG-01.JPG|IJN Fumimaro Konoe (FFG-01), a purchased Freedom-class littoral combat ship with VLS missile launchers. Ryūho.jpg|The Zuihō class aircraft carrier is based on the Hiōkami class battlecruisers. They carry a good airwing and are well protected. They are usually supported by ATVs in combat. TaihoKai class.jpg|Built in the KISDF, these ATVs are smaller than the other fleet carriers, but can carry almost double the aircraft. They are used to repair, refuel and replenish other carriers' airwings. IJN Miyamoto CA-01.JPG|IJN Miyamoto (CA-01) IJN Hiroshima CL-01.JPG|IJN Hiroshima (CL-01) Kitakami.jpg|The Katori class "panzerschiff" were built by the KISDF to help re-enforce the YIN in ASW and AAW. Here is the Kitakami near one of the smaller islands. Kongo brings honor to my family NARNSCC-125-1.jpg|''Kongo II''-class battlecruiser. 4x3 460mm, 10x1 127mm, 28x3 25mm, 2x1 120mm CIWS, and 4735.2 toughness. The Kongo II''s also have the ability to add either 4-10 VTOL aircraft, 18 VLS tubes, or a 1x3 5000mm torpedo launcher between turrets 3 and 4. She is shown here with her VTOL aircraft layout. Eight ships in class, ''Kongo II, Hiei, Haruna, Kirishima (flagship of the 1st Battle Fleet), Fuji II, Mikasa II, Shirouma, and Hotaka. MISSILEZZZ NARNSCC-125-2.jpg|''Kongo II'' with VLS Missile Tubes. Supah torps NARNSCC-125-3.jpg|''Kongo II'' with her triple 5000mm torpedo launcher. Ishuzuchi.jpg|The Ishuzuchi class were built by the KISDF for the YIN. They will lead cruiser squadrons into battle. Hiraga.jpg|The Hiraga class battlecruisers are more powerful versions of the Hiōkami class already in service. They were built to meet concerns of the YIN and are much better armoured. Tora zial.jpeg|The Tora class battleship is a heavily armed and armored warship in service with the YIN. She is also flagship of Admiral Yoshi Hitari. IMG_0392.JPG|The Sakurasou-Class Battlecruiser is a mishmash of most YIN ships with an edge over her older counterparts but are designed to operate alone. Watatsuma.jpg|The Watatsumi class carrier is the largest home built carrier yet in service. At 535m long and 110m wide, she combines all about what her designer, Shukishi, knew about carriers. A unique feature is her twin largue Island, which are not placed symmetrical. IMG_0455.JPG|IJN Enjeru Bītsu! (CAV-05) is a one-off aviation cruiser that was originally rejected as a third hull of the Sakurasou-Class after a fire gutted most of the stern, as a result, and deciding not to waste, this third hull was turned into an aviation cruiser. It is the first "modern" aviation cruiser in YIN. Kawaichi.jpeg|The Kawaichi class is a light battlecruiser modeled on the old Kongo class. Though her gun armament would qualify her as merely a cruiser, her missile batteries give an extra punch. Newe 006.jpg|Shogun Class Catamaran - TBA Muyasamamourning.jpg|The Muyasama class of carriers are an improved version of the Watatsumi class. Slightly longer at 550.8m, she has improved hangers, flightdecks and elevators, along with new radar. Wadatsumi-class.JPG|IJN Wadatsumi (CVN-06) (M205).jpg|The Type 41 (M205) class Heavy Missile Cruiser is a class of 4 such ships, intended for escorting the carrier and battleship fleets, as well as acting as an independant force, with their powerful array of weapons, from twin energy cannons to 72 missile launchers. Fleet Formations Yamato and Musashi.PNG|Sister ships Yamato and Musashi three days after their raising and refit. Wolf'slair.jpg|2 of the Hiōkami class battlecruisers in a stormy ocean, taking refuge in a coastal base. One is returning from a patrol while another takes her place. YIN Fleet Formation GnY and JnT.PNG|The Guren no Yumiya and Jiyū no Tsubasa on trials off the coast of Nagasaki. Well ain't she a beaut NARNSCC-125-4.jpg|A picture of Kirishima taken from the stern of the Fuso. Aviation Cruiser Fleet Pic.jpg|IJN Enjeru Bītsu!, an aviation cruiser, is on trials while being escorted by battlecruisers Sakurasou and Nanohanasou. Fleet Registry Battlegroups Yamamoto Imperial Army The army, named Yamamoto Imperial Army (YIA), is the land striking/defensive force of Yamamoto Imperial Republic Japan. It is split up into 5 districts, each with it's own offensive and defensive divisions. Due to the fact that most of the funding goes to the navy, the YIA at this point is a little wonky. Tanks Prototype Tank 3.png|The Type 63 (63式戦車 Hiragana-shiki sensha) MBT is the newest tank within Yamamoto Imperial Army (YIA), designed by Misriah Armory, this design incorporates a 120mm cannon, 3 12.7mm machine guns, a 1 300hp engine, on a 45 ton chassis. Prototype Tank 3 with railgun.png|The Type 63 "Sniper" (63式戦車 "狙撃者" Hiragana-shiki sensha "Sogeki-sha" '') is a variant of the original Type 63 mounting a powerful 120mm railgun instead of the regular 120mm gun. Technically an "elite" tank, about 1 is issued in a group of 5 regular Type 63 MBTs. Ground Vehicles Firearms Mechs MATRIS3.jpg|The Mechanical All-Terrain Robotic Intelligence System (MATRIS) is the first combat mech in the YIN. Armed with an array of powerful weapons, they provide a powerful force that can operate in multiple different types on battle fields' ' ' Yamamoto Imperial Air Forces The Yamamoto Imperial Air Force (YIAF) is much more organized then the Army at this time, at least most of the time. Currently, the ground based air units are mostly modernized but stiff opposition with the naval based air units over modernization and all the changes that would have to be made to aircraft carriers and etc. This branch is divided into the standard Air Force and the Naval Air Force. Aircraft Fighters F-35 Lightning.JPG|Lockheed Martin F-35 ''Lightning II 1905774.jpg|The Kawasaki C-2 is the standard medium sized, twin turbofan engined, long range, high speed military transport replacing the Kawasaki C-1s and Lockheed Martin C-130H Hercules used by the YIAF. F-15.JPG|Mitsubishi-Boeing F-15J Eagle Diable J.jpg|The Diable FA-6J is a stealthy, highly-agile multi-role fighter, with 2 rotary launchers in internal weapons bays for AAMs, ASMs and guided bombs. It also carries a 25mm cannon. It has much greater range than the 6M Version of the AFOH. A9N.jpg|The Nagasaki A9N Zuiryū is the first home built flying craft of the YIN. It is ideal for extreme long range scouting missions and lightning quick raids, as it is extremely fast and nimble. Like the A6M however, it does lack armour, meaning it is easy to shoot down, though hitting it in the first place is another matter entirely. IMG_0505.JPG|The ATDX-6 Halberd is the basis of the many upgrades which transforms this aircraft into a interceptor and fighter bomber, however, this current version carries 2 130mm underside cannons in a traversable turret, 3 25mm autocannons, 2 57mm lasers, and multiple hardpoints for attaching misc. stuff and a bomb bay. ATDX-7 Arbalest.jpg|The ATDX-7 Arbalest is the pure interceptor variant of the original ATDX- 6 Halberd, it is fitted with missile pods as well as automatic wing and heavier AA turrets. ATDX-8 Laevatein.jpg|The ATDX-8 Laevatein is the fighter-bomber/ground support variant of the ATDX-6 Halberd, it has even more turrets and missile pods then the ATDX-7 Arbalest and is also fitted with 2 bomb racks. Ceremonial These aircraft are ones used by Japanese forces during the Second World War and are used for airshows across the nation. Aichi D3A.JPG|Aichi D3A dive bomber Nakajima B5N.JPG|Nakajima B5N torpedo bomber News *TBA Past Wars Category:Navies and Fleets Category:New/Small Navies Category:Enthusiast Navy/Gallery